The field of the invention is crafts, and especially photo albums.
Considerable resources have been invested over the last few years to make photo album arranging one of the more popular hobbies for women. Nevertheless, despite the popularity of the field, the tasks involved are still somewhat difficult and tedious. Among other things, photo album arranging is difficult because craftspeople tend to desire many different patterns; patterns that are readily reproducible, and patterns that can be readily derivated. Other difficulties arise from a desire to produce the patterns at low cost, and without wasting materials. Still other difficulties arise from a desire to produce patterns which are aesthetically appealing, and preferably also generally symmetrical.
One method of arranging photographs in a photo album involves providing the photo album pages with slits at pre-selected points. The corners of photographs are then inserted into the slits. This method allows arranging of photographs in symmetrical, reproducible patterns, but is generally unaesthetic and unappealing.
Another method uses plastic pockets to receive the photographs. This method is adapted to hold a set number of photographs of a given size, number and orientation, but is generally too limiting. Among other things, the pocket method tends to require either landscape or portrait orientations, and in poorly adapted to allow expressions of creativity.
Still another method involves a tacky surface generally covered by a transparent sheet of flexible plastic. This method allows freeform placement of photographs, and photographs of unusual sizes and shapes. The problem here is that the background cannot readily be colored or written upon. In addition, the method offers no assistance in arranging the photographs in symmetrical, reproducible patterns.
Yet other methods involve masks, in which a mask is placed over a collection of underlying photographs, where it is intended to remain permanently in place. In such methods, the mask acts as a decorative mat. Unfortunately, in that circumstance the masks are not reusable, and are therefore relatively expensive. Such masks are also limiting in that each mask only allows one pattern.
Templates have also been utilized in decorating and arranging photo albums. A template is typically a thin plastic plate with a cut pattern used as a guide in reproducing the pattern. Templates are known for guiding a user in cutting photographs to form shaped photographs which are ovals, hearts, stars, rectangles and other decorative shapes. But such templates do not assist the user in arranging the shaped photographs in decorative, reproducible patterns.
Templates have also been used to create collage puzzle pieces. In a method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,928 issued to Lariviere et al. on Feb. 2, 1999, a template comprising a plurality of channel cutouts is used to form photographs into puzzle pieces which can later be combined to form a collage of interlocking pieces approximately forming a grid pattern. The template and method of Lariviere are limiting in that each piece of the grid pattern is fixed in size and shape, the method requires mounting the photographs to an adhesive backed substrate, the method results in pieces which are a combination of photograph and substrate, the template must be translucent, and the template must be as large as the pattern being created.
Therefore there is still a need for methods and devices used in arranging photographs in photo albums.
Methods and devices according to the present invention employ templates comprising a plurality of dedicated and unconnected framing cutouts arranged in a decorative multi-piece pattern to shape one or more photographs into a plurality of pieces. The pieces are arranged on a page to at least partially recreate the decorative multi-piece pattern as a puzzle of unlinked pieces. Tremendous variation is contemplated in puzzles derived from the templates. Among other things, the pieces of the puzzle patterns may be or may not be exploded, may or may not be symmetrical, and may or may not have some readily recognizable overall shape. On the other hand, the puzzles are readily reproducible, and may be aesthetically very pleasing. It is also contemplated that users can make repeated use of the templates.
Various objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, along with the accompanying drawings in which like numerals represent like components.